wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst
behind her.]] Amethyst is the second Boss after Electram in Terrestrial Vale. She is also the sister of Rubi. Having been born without wings, Amethyst was a bit of an oddity in the Floating Keep. Despite her desire to make friends and fit in, others shunned and teased her regularly throughout her childhood. Once the last of her few friends drifted away, she turned toward books to keep her company. She became lost in a world of magic and spells, slowly teaching herself how to utilize powers few others could. A fairy by the name of Fiola took her in, teaching her everything she knew about magic, but it wasn't enough. One day Amethyst disappeared, setting out on a journey to find a way to create her own wings. ''~Steam Trading Description Dialogues '''Before battle at the Terrestrial Vale' Amethyst: Vi... Vi: Who's there? Amethyst: You're all forgotten about me, haven't you? I guess they were right afterall... I should join them, they're the only ones who care about me. Vi: Who are you talking about? Amethyst: It doesn't matter, you won't live enough to tell. After battle at the Terrestrial Vale Amethyst: Did you really think I would let you beat me?! Say your prayers, angel. Fiola: Stop! Vi, are you okay? Vi: Who... Fiola: Your friend, Rubi told me everything. Rubi: Fiola is a Fairy who helped us capture Jeh'Oul. She's a master of arcane and tried to teach our people. But only Amethyst, my sister, was able to learn. Due to her losing her wings at birth, she felt like an outcast and ran away from the kingdom at young age. Fiola and I met in the village, she had gotten word from Ira that our kingdom was in danger. Fiola: We heard all the commotion and came as quickly as we could. Amethyst: Huh? What happend? Fiola? Is that you? Fiola: You were possessed and were trying to kill Vi! Rubi, you and Amethyst should go back to the village. Help her regain her memory, she might have useful clues as to where the demon lair is. I'll try to find Ira and help her out. Vi: You didn't tell her that all of this is basically your fault, did you? Rubi: No, let's keep that our little secret. Till we meet again, Vi. Attack Patterns * HP: 120/?/200HP * Using her invincibility shield anytime after getting 12 /16/16 HP damage * Elemental attacks: **Fire: ***Amethyst teleports to the centre of the stage, throwing long-lasting fire over the ground ***Touching as a projectile: 19/25/38HP damage ***Touching on the ground: 11/15/23HP damage ***Amethyst will always place more fire after any attack if there is none left ****She will even do this before using her death phase attack **Ice: ***Fires ice spikes towards Vi's location ***Do not change direction ***Deals 15/20/30HP damage ***Rage phase: Increases spike travel distance and fire speed ***On Demon Mode shoots 3 spikes at once **Wind: ***Pushes Vi back and forth three times ***Damage comes from hitting the fire on the ground ***Rage phase: Changes direction more rapidly **Earth: ***Boulders fall from the sky and break into 3 after hitting the ground ****Each piece do 11/15/? HP damage ***15/20/30HP damage ***Rage phase: Throws more rapidly. **Lighting: ***Bolts form one by one from left to right equidistantly, followed by the former safe spots being hit all at once (4 times on Demon Mode) ***15/20/30 HP damage per bolt ***Rage phase: First round of bolts travel more rapidly, and the second round is offset from expected position **Snow: ***Amethyst covers the ground completely in fire ***Platforms made of ice will spawn after a flashing animation ***Amethyst teleports randomly the duration of this attack ***Rage phase: Platforms spawn and decay more rapidly. Amethyst teleports more rapidly as well **Poison bubbles: ***Tracks Vi's position ***Deals 11/15/23HP damage by touch ***Exploding: 11HP damage (tested on Angel Mode) ***Rage phase: Speed and number of bubbles increases *Death phase: **Will teleport to the center of the screen and spawn a Circle of Skulls ** Circle of Skulls (15/20/30 HP damage by touch) ** Using the "poison-snake": *** The end follows Vi's horizontal position along the ground *** Amethyst surrounds herself with two circles of skulls, making it near impossible to punish her *** 68/90/100HP damage ** Rage mode will follow. Will do this twice (Angel and Mortal Mode verified), making Amethyst technically have two rage phases. Video Related achievements Rewards Trivia *Amethyst received her invincible circle in Alpha 5.0. Until Alpha 4.20- was she vulnerable since the first second. Bugs *A ice-platform can make damage like fire on the ground (since Patch 1.1) Gallery See also Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters